


Shark Bites

by FrizzleNox



Series: Patrick Shark [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Shark onesie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Buying Patrick a shark onesie had turned out to be one of the best decisions that David had made since marrying Patrick. To his complete disbelief and surprise, it made for some crazy and unique sex...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Patrick Shark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Rose Apothecary Shark Fest





	Shark Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Cute and smutty. 
> 
> Thanks to my Rose Apothecary friends for inspiring me to write this. I hadn't planned on writing Shark Week smut, but I'm glad I did.
> 
> Thanks to Dawns_Early_Light for betaing.

Buying Patrick a shark onesie had turned out to be one of the best decisions that David had made since marrying Patrick. To his complete disbelief and surprise, it made for some crazy and unique sex. 

Wearing it made Patrick very playful and touchy. David thought it would be a one-time thing at first, Patrick Brewer, the sexy shark, but it had continued.

Patrick had worn it to lounge around the house one night when they decided to stay in and share a bottle of wine while watching random movies on their couch. “David, I’m a shark!” He’d exclaimed after the wine. biting David’s neck gently. “Watch out for shark bites.”

Patrick had the hood over his head, like a kid wearing a shark costume, David thought he looked ridiculous but loved his affection. David couldn’t help but smile as Patrick peppered him with bites and kisses, some leaving little red marks on David’s olive skin. 

“I’m a hungry shark! You look so tasty David.” He licked his lips. “I’m gonna eat you.”

David loved it when Patrick got like this, horny and playful. It tended to result in amazing sex.

“I am tasty,” David smirked, pulling off his shirt.

“Can I taste you, please David.” 

“You have to catch me first.”

“Ooh, I’m gonna catch you, David. I’m gonna catch you and I’m gonna eat you!” 

David jumped off the couch and playfully ran up to their bedroom, as much as he loved sex on the couch, he was always more comfortable in their bedroom where they could spread out. He locked the door quickly, wanting to surprise Patrick with a wardrobe change. He stripped naked pulling on his tiny swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses before unlocking the door.

Patrick had followed him up the stairs. “I’m stuck David, I got stuck in a shark trap” he yelled banging on the locked door. 

David opened it and stood in front of the bed. “I’m a tasty surfer. I hope I don’t get bit by any sharks today.” He teased. David watched as Patrick took him in. The swim trunks had been bought in Italy, long before he ended up in Schitt’s Creek and left little to the imagination. He knew they drove Patrick wild, and he’d been banned from wearing them in public after their first lake trip ended with Patrick spending most of it sporting a hardon that he couldn’t easily hide.

“I’m so hungry. Time for a snack.” Patrick tackled David onto their bed “I think I’m in the mood for a sexy surfer.” He leaned down and bit David’s hip hard enough to leave a mark. “Such a tasty surfer.”

David groaned. He loved it when Patrick left marks, something he was usually cautious about.  
He bit and licked a trail up David’s body, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. David felt his cock straining against his tiny trunks as they kissed, and rolled his hips against Patrick’s, wanting him to feel what he was doing to him.

“You’re a happy surfer?” Patrick teased as he pulled back, his eyes hungry. 

“Have you ever had surfer cock? I’ve heard it tastes really good.” Before they were together, David would never have gone for cheesy lines like that in bed, but Patrick had changed him, and he was starting to love being silly in bed.

“I’m gonna eat some.” David loved the bites that were trailed down his body and lifted his hips so Patrick could pull off his shorts. David put his sunglasses on their bedside table, knowing how much Patrick liked to lock eyes with him in bed. 

“It’s all yours, sexy shark.” 

David felt Patrick’s tongue flick against his slit, tasting his salty precum. He lay back and relaxed, letting his husband take charge. Patrick teased him with his tongue, He wanted to push down Patrick’s hood, but it was so cute on him, he gripped the fabric tight instead, giving Patrick moans of encouragement. 

Patrick pulled back, nibbling at David’s thighs. “You’re a fucking tease.” he groaned. 

“Have you ever face fucked a shark?” Patrick lied across the bed on his back, unzipping his onesie and pulling out his cock, putting his head over the edge of the bed. 

David teased Patrick, rubbing his cock over his husband’s lips. “Such a thirsty shark,” he said before parting Patrick’s lips and thrusting into his mouth.

Patrick was ready, moaning around him, David reached forward, stroking his husband as he fucked into his mouth. It was hot, really hot, and felt oh so good. He thrust hard down his husband’s throat, loving the feeling of the other man’s teeth scraping against his hard length. 

He bent down and licked his cock, he was hungry too, and knew how hard Patrick would come with all the stimulation. He sucked Patrick hard, his thighs straddling Patrick’s head, Patrick’s moans around his cock were encouraging. He squeezed Patrick’s thigh, a sign they’d come up with that he was about to come, and shot down Patrick’s throat. Patrick came soon after, his moans vibrating around David’s cock. 

David waited until they had both calmed down before pulling off, not wanting to get any cum on Patrick’s onesie. Wanting more contact with his skin, David helped Patrick pull the onesie off, and curled up under the covers with his husband, holding him close and kissed his forehead. 

“Love you,” he whispered to David.

“I love you too, Patrick shark.” David felt a soft nibble against his chest. 

“Sorry for all the shark bites.”

“I like them, I love my sexy shark. He had a nice feast today.” 

“Mmm, and he did pick a very tasty surfer to sample.”

“I’m glad I was tasty.” David looked into Patrick’s eyes. “I love how hungry you are for me.”

“I’m a sleepy shark, David.” 

David grinned, watching as Patrick drifted off, enjoying the sight of his sweet husband in his post-coital haze. Patrick Shark made David a very happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> The origin story for Patrick's shark onesie coming soon.


End file.
